To Serve The Master
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: It is the second Sith Wars. Slavery is a common thing throughout the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Detailed summary inside...
1. Introduction

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Introduction

* * *

Hello, all. This is a little story that I've wanted to write for a long time and I finally decided to start it. Unfortunately, I probably won't be updating it every other day like I do most of the time with my other stories. Seeing as how I'm already in the middle of writing _"Dark Shroud: Rise Of The Falard"_, new posts for this fic will probably end up coming around once a week. I already have a few chapters finished, but I'm going to space them out so updates don't take even longer. Anywho, the purpose of this intro is to explain the story a bit. It's even more AU than my usual stories and I'm going to try to clear everything up right off. Hopefully I'll be able to prevent any confusion…

First of all, this story takes place during the Episode III era. However! The Clone Wars never occurred in this particular plotline. Instead, it is in the middle of the second Sith Wars (the Sith having never been wiped out). I'm using Sith Lord's from both the past and the present. _Example_: Darth Vader (originally from the present timeline) and Darth Malak (originally from the past timeline) co-exist during the same period. The same also applies for the Jedi. See, it's not too confusing, right? And lastly, the term 'Elchant servant' is the term that the Sith use for their slaves.

I'd be glad to answer any other questions you might have, so feel free to ask.

Enjoy!

_**Main Characters: **_

Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker

Darth Maul

Darth Revan

Darth Malak

_(I'm not going to give away who their master is just yet)_

Padme Naberrie

Qui-Gon Jinn

Olinda Stiklan (OC)

Glodrial Stiklan (OC)

There are more characters in the story, but these are the primary focus…


	2. Part I: The Few, The Privileged

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

PART I: The Few, The Privileged

* * *

She would not allow her fear to show. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her frightened. Though it took every ounce of her willpower to keep from trembling while she was shuffled along in a single file line with the rest of the women slaves of camp B-7, she would not let the abominations before her see anything but defiance and resentment on her face. Unfortunately, her outer appearance nowhere resembled what she was truly feeling inside. Dread. Foreboding. Paralyzing fear of what was to come. The fear of what would happen to her once her new masters had finished with their evaluations. Or worse yet, what they would do if they happened to decide that she was not a worthy specimen. If they ended up rejecting her, not finding her fit to fulfill the tasks and duties of an Elchant servant. Would they simply kill her or would they grant her freedom? She highly doubted the latter possibility. The Sith were not known for showing mercy to anybody, least of all peasants. She would most likely be disposed of and cast aside to make way for the next poor soul in line. After all, there were plenty of other slaves for them to choose from, why would they wish to spare her insignificant life? They were all easily replaceable.

Her once elegant gown was now tattered and smeared with both dried and wet mud. The training camp did not supply its slaves with much more than the bare minimum, the luxury of fresh clothing and regular showers not being on the short list of accommodations that they were afforded. They were given only two rations and two cups of water each day; one in the morning and one at night. The entire B-7 camp was slowly starving and withering away while they were left to endure brutal living conditions and the harsh environment of whatever planet they were actually on. None of them were quite sure where exactly they were, but the world was cold and humid. Beyond the towering walls and electrified fences of the camp, swampy plains could be seen stretching over the horizon for as far as the eye could see. Their insufficient shelters did very little to protect them against the constantly thrashings winds that swept through the camp during the days or the near freezing temperatures that chilled them to the bone during the nights. Most evenings, bunkmates would resort to huddling together just to keep warm. Their only options were to lend each other body heat or to freeze to death while they slept.

That was one thing that Padme Naberrie was thankful for. When the cold nights came, she at least had her older sister Sola to cling to. If it weren't for the comforting presence of her sibling, she would have surely gone mad by now. Family had always been the most important thing in her life. And though she felt anguish over her sister having to share the same fate as her, she was eternally grateful that she wasn't alone. Gods knows what would have become of her had Sola not been by her side.

Strong gusts of wind whipped around the exhausted woman from Naboo as she and the rest of her fellow slaves were led to the main grounds of the camp, her gown billowing behind her. Much to her dismay, Sola was nowhere in sight for the moment. The women had all been divided and split up first thing in the morning to be moved and she had been temporarily separated from her sister. She felt so fragile and vulnerable without her support, but she kept her face neutral and calm as she was ushered towards the wretched Sith Lord that ran their particular training facility. In all directions, other Sith soldiers stood at attention and overlooked the relocation of their prisoners until they had all reached their destination.

Once the slaves had all been moved to the proper area, they were halted and the head enforcer stepped forward to address them.

"Why are you here?" the creature shouted.

The slaves answered in unison: "To pledge our undying allegiance to the Sith."

"And what is your purpose?" the creature called out without skipping a beat, seemingly satisfied by the first response.

Once again, the slaves answered in unison: "To serve the master."

"Very good," the Sith Lord said as he clasped his hands behind his back and lurched towards the endless rows of women. When he spoke, he spoke loud enough to be heard by all. "Today, many of you will be leaving this camp. Today, many of you will be paired with a new master and camp B-7 will be nothing more than a distant memory. But today, many of you will also remain here to complete your training. Only a select few of you will be privileged enough to ascend to the ranks of Elchant servants. As I trust you already know, this position is not to be taken lightly. If this great honor should be bestowed upon you, you will be expected to perform and operate just as you have been trained to. Failure will not be tolerated."

Padme felt anger swell up in her chest as the gruesome creature continued with his rant. Like the rest of the slaves, she had been tortured and beaten into submission, but her spirits remained firm and unbroken. She would never follow the Sith. She was only biding her time until she could find a way to escape and end the tyranny of her captors. She had often dreamt of returning to Naboo to resume her life in politics, but it was a dream that was fading farther and farther away as the days went by. She and her sister had been prisoners for months now. Ever since the invasion of their peaceful world, they had been caged and shackled, treated as if they were mere specks of dirt on the bottom of the Sith's boots. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of their ill treatment without snapping.

She watched the head Sith Lord out of the corner of her eye while he stalked down the line in her direction, intently inspecting each slave as he drifted along. She reflexively clenched her fists at her sides when the vile beast reached up and grabbed one of women's chins, roughly turning her head to the side to get a better look at her face. However, she knew that she couldn't speak up or act. The lead enforcer would not hesitate in slicing her in two with the lethal lightsaber that dangled from his utility belt and she was nowhere near fast enough to stop him.

Dismissively releasing the woman with a careless flick of his wrist, the creature brushed past her and proceeded with his inspection. It wasn't long before he reached Padme and stopped to study her.

"You, girl…what is your name?"

"I have no name," Padme replied, just as she had been taught to. "I have only a title."

The Sith quirked an eyebrow and looked over her for a moment longer before starting back down the line. "You are not ready."

Padme might have felt insulted if she hadn't been so utterly relieved that she had not been chosen. She let a deep breath that she had not even realized she was holding in escape her lips after the Sith had disappeared further down the row. She glanced down at him when he finally spoke up again.

"You. What is your name?"

"I have no name," a familiar voice answered. "I have only a title."

Padme's heart leapt up into her throat when she recognized the distinct voice of her sister. Her whole body tensed as she slightly leaned forward to see for herself, hoping and praying that her imagination was only playing tricks on her. Her hopes and prayers were shattered when she saw Sola standing stiffly before the enforcer.

"You will take your vows and leave to begin your services," the creature announced. "Go."

Padme had to force herself to remain where she was. Her mind raced and her spirits sank while she watched her older sister walk away from the gathered crowd of slaves, escorted by two Sith soldiers that marched at either side of her. She felt the unshed tears that glistened in her eyes as they disappeared from view. Sola would soon be sent off-planet. She would soon be gone and Padme would be left alone to fend for herself.

She blinked back the tears that stung at her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, not caring if anybody saw. She was truly on her own now.

* * *


	3. Part II: The Devil Of Mustafar

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**PART II: The Devil Of Mustafar**

* * *

She worked her hands until they bled. Sores and blisters covered her burning skin as she shoveled and heaved the swampy soil at her feet. She still couldn't understand why they were being forced to occupy their days with meaningless work and manual labor. They were accomplishing nothing by digging the gaping ditches and trenches that could be found throughout the grounds of camp B-7; not a single one of them having been put to use in all the time that she had been enslaved. Was it just to make them suffer? Did their captors hope to instill a sense of obedience in them? Perhaps they were supposed to learn some sort of lesson in the end. Or was it just that they didn't have anything better for them to do? Every reason seemed a plausible one to Padme as she wiped the sweat from her drenched forehead. Sweat and dirt mixed, creating a kind of muddy paste that she was unable to rid herself of. Seeing as how every inch of her body was covered in it (including her long ruined gown), she had nothing to wipe her dirtied skin clean with. It was just another of the countless hardships of slavery.

Another hardship had grown much worse for her in recent days. Sola was gone. She had been gone for almost a full standard week and Padme still wept for her in the dark nothingness of night. She felt overwhelmingly lost and lonely without her. Not only because she missed her, but because she had no idea where the despicable Sith had sent her. She could have been half way across the galaxy with her new master by now. That fact hurt her deeply. What kind of cruelty would she be subjected to now that she was an Elchant servant? How was her Sith master treating her? Although, for all she knew, her older sister may not have even been assigned to a master yet. That thought helped to somewhat put her mind at ease. Maybe she was still safe and out of harms way, then.

This train of thought led her to wonder about who or what she would be paired with when her time to leave the camp eventually came. The Sith Lord that she would be given to would no doubt be repulsive, just as they all were. She cringed when she envisioned and recollected the severe beatings and whippings that had been inflicted upon her when she had first arrived at the camp. Her defiance had earned her numerous lashings and her back still carried the scars to prove it. After tending to the lacerations, Sola had pleaded with her to cooperate. Ever since then, she had done so to the best of her ability. She would still receive the occasional disciplinary actions every once in awhile for unacceptable outburts, but she was far better behaved than she had initially been. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that if she hadn't heeded the warnings from her older sister, she would have been killed long ago for her rebellious nature. She was actually surprised that she had lasted for as long as she had.

"Padme, you better not let them see you resting," a girl that went by the name of Vale whispered from the bottom of the drench they were digging.

"Huh?" Padme didn't even realize that she had been lost in her thoughts. She had been standing by for some time while the rest of her fellow slaves had been keeping themselves busy at work. "Oh, I was – "

"You were what?" a voice boomed from behind her.

Padme spun around with a start. Coming face to face with a Sith soldier that had been charged with surveillance duty, she was unable to hide her surprise. She had seen the guard patrolling often enough from the distance and she knew that he was one of the less forgiving soldiers stationed at the camp; as if any of them were really forgiving at all. Her previous observations were proven correct when he suddenly wrapped his hand around her neck. She yelped in shock as his grasp tightened around her throat and constricted her airway.

"You have always been trouble, peasant," the guard spat. "We would be wise to feed you to the Nexu and rid ourselves of your presence once and for all!"

"Release her, you fool!" another guard snarled as he hastily strode by.

Padme choked and gasped for air when her neck was released and her assaulter shifted his attention to the other Sith. "Who are you calling a fool?"

"Haven't you heard?" the passing guard retorted, not even breaking his pace when he spoke. "Maul is on his way and you had better not let him catch you damaging his property."

"And where are you going?"

"We have all been summoned for a debriefing, you ignorant whelp," the guard called back impatiently.

Padme rubbed her bruised throat while her attacker glared at her for one last moment. "This is not yet done, girl."

With those final words, the Sith stalked off to follow his comrade, much to Padme's relief. Her neck ached and throbbed. The Sith were truly barbaric. With each passing day, her hatred and resentment for their kind grew more and more. Perhaps that was their intentions, she thought. After all, the Sith were bred for hate. It was very possible that they wished for their slaves to share and embrace that same hatred.

"Are you alright, Padme?" the same girl from before asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Vale," Padme replied bitterly. Maybe too bitterly. She knew that she couldn't allow her rages to consume her as the Sith did – for then she would be no better than them. But she still found it hard to simply dismiss or ignore their loathsome existence. One day they would have to be stopped or the whole galaxy would pay a dear price. "Who is Maul? I am sure I've heard that name before."

"I would hope for your sake that you haven't," Vale answered, swallowing a restricting lump that had formed in her throat. "They say that Darth Maul is the devil himself and he looks every bit the part. He even lives amidst the flowing lava lakes of Mustafar. He is said to have killed thousands of Jedi during the wars. "

"No one person has ever killed thousands of Jedi, Sith Lord or not," Padme retorted. "That is an impossible feat."

"I don't know how much truth the tales hold, but he is feared even among the Sith," Vale continued in a hushed voice. "He was second in command of their entire order until he was replaced by another."

Padme furrowed a skeptical brow. "What other?"

"Nobody knows his real name," Vale explained. "But he wears a suit of black armor and towers over most men. Very few have seen what lies beneath his mask."

* * *

He hated visiting slave camps. This particular trip was no exception. If it were up to him, he would have personally seen to it that each and every useless lifeform that dwelled within the filthy establishments had been tortured and executed long ago. Unfortunately, the decision was not his and he had orders to follow. He was to round up ten healthy and capable slaves to put into circulation as Elchant servants to the Sith Empire; five males and five females. He had already selected the men from camp A-3 and was now on his way to claim the women from its neighboring camp, B-7. He despised having to set foot in the training camps, but he would have to do what had been requested of him. If not, his master would very possibly retaliate in a manner that he had no desire of experiencing himself.

He could feel his ship as it made its descent. His lips curled into a feral growl when he felt the slaves wandering about below him through his connection with the Force. Or with the dark side, to be more accurate. The prisoners were weak and scared. Perfectly useless. What use could such traits be? How could these qualities possibly benefit the Sith?

It wasn't long before Darth Maul's shuttle had landed and he agitatedly made his way for its lowered boarding ramp. When he emerged from the hull of the sleek ship, he was greeted by what he could only assume was the head enforcer of the camp. A short distance behind him, hundreds of tired and dirty slaves stood in rows awaiting their inspections.

"Welcome, milord, we have been expecting you," the enforcer said while he took a knee and respectfully bowed his head.

"Don't waste my time," Maul hissed. "Show them to me so I can be on my way."

The enforcer quickly rose and gestured for the irritated Sith Lord to take the lead. "Of course, milord, come with me."

Maul was already eager to get his duties over with and leave the forsaken planet on which the camp resided. He didn't wish to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. He peered at the gathered women with disdain; most of whom were visibly petrified with fear as he approached. At least he could get some satisfaction out of that. He never grew tired of striking fear into those around him. Whether it was due to his terrifying appearance or his awe-inspiring reputation, he didn't care. Their horrified faces were all that mattered. The fact that a mere glance at his frightening features was enough to make a person tremble in their place pleased him to no end. However, there was no smile on his face as he stepped up to one of the cowering women.

"They are too afraid," he stated.

"They will do their jobs well, milord," the enforcer assured the disgruntled Sith Lord.

Maul had his doubts, but he continued down the line nevertheless. Picking five slaves was going to prove difficult. None of them were in any kind of shape to be serving the Sith. He proceeded do drift down the rows until his gaze settled on one young woman in particular. Her expression was hard and unwavering. He didn't hesitate in making his way over to her.

"Tell me your name, peasant," he demanded once he had reached her.

"I have no name," the girl replied, though her eyes remained firmly locked on the Sith's while she spoke. "I have only a title."

"No," Maul sneered as he moved close enough for his breath to be felt on the slave's mud-streaked skin. "What is your real name?"

The slave stared at him for a long moment, as if contemplating whether or not he was trying to trick her. Finally, she answered. "Padme."

"You will go," Maul said before resuming his march down the line.

* * *


	4. Part III: A New World

_

* * *

I know I said updates would probably only be once a week, but I'm a pretty impatient person…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

PART III: A New World

* * *

The trip was long and uncomfortable. Five women and five men (all of which were slaves) sat huddled in the corners of the storage deck that they had been stowed away in. Their masters had intentionally isolated them to brush them aside and keep them out of the way. Masters. The title was almost laughable, for she would never call anybody her master. The Sith had done their best to brainwash and program her to obediently follow their every command, but her heart and mind remained intact. As much could have been said for the rest of the slaves as well. None of them were truly loyal to the Sith. Of course, they had pledged their loyalties to their ruthless leaders, but they had done so for survival. To not speak the oath of an Elchant servant would most certainly cost one their life and most were not willing to forfeit their existence just to prove a point. Her imprisonment was only temporary, Padme told herself. She would not be a slave forever. The time would come when she would be free once again; free to return to Naboo and to her family. Hopefully, Sola would be there waiting for her when that time did arrive.

She glanced around at the crestfallen faces that surrounded her. She could only imagine that her appearance was quite similar. They had all been whisked away from their camps and marched into the ship of one Darth Maul. None of them knew what the future held in store for them or even where they were going. Not a word had been said to them. Maul had locked them in a back room full of crates and other supplies without having given any explanation as to what would happen next. Padme could only guess what kind of atrocious planet the Sith Lord was planning to take them to. If he really did live on a hellish world derived of molten rock and lava, there was no telling what other kinds of dwellings he was accustomed to lurking in. She would just have to wait to find out.

After hours of sitting and staring blankly at the silver walls of the storage deck, the slaves were finally stirred from their silence when the hatch to the room suddenly slid open. Accompanied by several Sith soldiers, Maul stepped into the confining space and addressed the group of captives.

"Get up and follow me," he ordered. "It is time you meet your new masters."

Without protest or hesitation, Padme and her fellow slaves rose from the floor to do as instructed. The day of reckoning was upon them. They would soon be walking into the great unknown. A new life. A new world. Their training was over and they would now be meeting some of the most fierce and vicious Sith that the galaxy had ever seen. It was very possible that many of the slaves would not be left alive for much longer. Sith Lord's were known for dispatching their servants for even the most trivial of mistakes. They did not show tolerance or mercy, nor pity or remorse. The life of a worthless slave meant nothing to them and murder was not given a second thought. They were pure evil; the complete opposites of the Jedi.

"Welcome to your new home," Maul said once they had exited his ship.

Padme nervously took in their surroundings while she walked beside her companions. They found themselves on a city-planet that closely resembled Coruscant, but it was clearly not the capitol of the galaxy where the Senate frequently convened. It was nowhere near as busy. The skies were literally devoid of any traffic. It would have seemed a ghost city if it weren't for the Sith that stood on the landing platform with them.

"You and you, step forward," Maul commanded, pointing to one male and one female slave. They both did as they were told. He then turned to the Sith nearest him and waved his hand dismissively. "Get rid of them, they are not needed where we are going. Present them as gifts to Lord Malimn and Mistress Vadelis."

The other Sith inclined his head. "Yes, milord."

Without another word, the two slaves were led away.

"The rest of you come with me."

The remaining eight slaves immediately fell in tow behind the tattooed Zabrak Sith Lord as he swiftly whirled around and started for the entrance to the building from which his ships landing platform protruded. The interior of the building was nothing like what Padme would have expected it to look like. It was actually elaborately decorated in colors of black and red; their ferocious guide somewhat blending in with the walls while he moved along at a leisurely pace. They were met inside by three imposing figures that were unmistakably Sith Lord's as well. Padme peered at the intricate mouthpiece that obscured the largest mans mouth, but she quickly diverted her focus to the floor in front of her for fear of being caught staring.

"This is Lord Malak, Lord Revan and Lord Bandon, but you need know them only as master," Maul declared. "Those of you not selected by Lord Vader will be left to serve them."

A shiver ran down Padme's spine when she looked back up and saw the Sith that had been identified as Lord Bandon studying her. She felt on edge as his piercing gaze hungrily roamed over her petite frame. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she saw a hint of lust and desire in his eyes. But Sith didn't feel such things, did they? Her heart rate increased nevertheless as she shifted her attention to her feet once more. If she was right about the monster that she could still feel watching her, she would surely run into problems with him in the future. There was only so much she herself could tolerate while posing as a loyal Elchant servant. She could take the ill treatment and beatings, but she would die before she would allow any of her sinister masters to take advantage of her body. If they tried to do so, they would most definitely regret it.

"I shall show them to their quarters, milord," Lord Revan spoke up.

Maul said only one word before stalking out of the room. "Good."

Padme followed suit as the rest of the slaves trailed just behind Lord Revan. She could still feel Bandon's intense gaze fixed on her back while they were led down a wide corroder and another shiver went down her spine. Living with that wretched creature was not going to be easy.

"Here we are," Lord Revan announced once they had reached a set of doors not far down the length of the corroder. Both sets slid open with one motion of his hand. He was a Sith, after all. Of course he possessed Force abilities. "The women will take one room, the men will take the other. Any questions?"

None of them were foolish enough to actually speak. Instead, they all nodded an affirmative and waited for him to proceed.

"Very well," he continued after nothing had been asked. "You will stay in your rooms until you are given further notice. There is nothing more to be done until Lord Vader arrives to claim those of you he sees fit to join him."

Padme couldn't help but wonder who this Lord Vader was. She pondered over her desperate situation as she and the other three female slaves strode into one of the rooms. She had heard the name mentioned twice in the last few minutes and he sounded to be a person of some importance. The rest of the Sith Lord's had even gone as far as to delay the servants work just so they would all be ready for him (or it) when their time came to be chosen. The present Sith obviously wanted to be prepared. Was it out of fear or respect, she wondered. Perhaps she would be selected and he would take her away from the watchful eye of Lord Bandon. Anything other than that wicked man would be a vast improvement. Or so she hoped, anyway. She was already dreading having to step foot out of the room; knowing full well that he would be lingering around when she was forced to emerge from the solitude of the women's chambers once again. To say the least, she was not looking forward to another confrontation with the unsettling Sith.

"They're going to kill us," one of the slaves cried, quietly sobbing as she buried her face in her hands and sank to the floor in a heap.

"Who is this Lord Vader?" another woman who had clearly been thinking along the same lines as Padme spoke up. "What will he do with us once he gets here?"

"We're all doomed," the woman on the floor wept.

Padme remained silent while her frantic companions asked question after question; none of which had any answers. She sighed and collapsed into one of the cots that filled the room. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *


	5. Part IV: The Knight In Shining Armor

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**PART IV: The Knight In Shining Armor **

* * *

None of the women slept soundly through the night. Most of them tossed and turned in their extremely uncomfortable cots for hours on end while others blankly stared up at the dark ceiling, lost in their own individual thoughts and worries. None of them had been able to relax or rest their troubled minds. It was rather difficult to fall asleep when you were aware that the Sith were only a stones throw from your bedroom. The knowledge that a Sith Lord could barge into your quarters whenever he or she wished was truly disconcerting. They had no protection against their new masters, no matter how thick or sturdy the durasteel doors that separated them might be. There were simply no barriers to keep them safe. They were slaves and they had no freedoms. No privacy. So far, their space had yet to have been invaded, but they knew that their false sense of security could disappear in the blink of an eye. They also knew that it would. One of their masters would no doubt be approaching them soon. After all, they didn't expect to be left alone forever. They had been trained to serve the Sith and the Sith they would serve. For a time, that is.

There were no windows to see the rise or fall of the planets sun, but Padme had a good idea that the morning was upon them. Her prediction was proven correct when the door to their quarters eventually slid open and in stepped Lord Revan with a crude grin on his face. All of the slaves were up on their feet within a matter of mere seconds.

"I trust you are all feeling well rested and ready to begin your services," the Sith Lord said, clearly not expecting a response. "Lord Vader's transport is less than two parcels away and he is eager to meet you. Come, you must prepare to introduce yourselves."

Padme stifled a yawn as she and the other slaves followed the Sith into the corroder that stretched in either direction just outside their chambers. It was there where they met up with the male servants who had already been roused from their room across the hall. Not a whisper was uttered as they trailed Lord Revan to the massive space that led to the buildings landing platform. It was the first area that Padme and her fellow slaves had seen upon their arrival to whatever cursed world it was that they now resided on. She shuddered when she spotted Lord Bandon watching her just as he had been the previous day. Just like before, his eyes were once again locked on her in an intense and somewhat crazed stare. She quickly looked away and did her best to ignore him while Revan stopped and turned around.

"Lord Vader will be joining us shortly," he informed the group of slaves. "Wait here. Lord Bandon and Lord Malak will be sure to keep you company."

And with that, the Sith Lord was gone. Padme made a conscious effort not to look in Lord Bandon's direction, but she could feel his gaze burning a hole through her. What was it about this particular Sith that frightened her so, she wondered. She had been around plenty of his kind ever since she had been enslaved, but something about him was deeply disturbing. Not able to help herself, she subtlety glanced over at the imposing man out of the corner of her eye. It was as if his intentions were plainly displayed on his face for all to see. He had plans for her. He had plans that would probably seal her fate; for she would not let him have his way with her. She wasn't sure before, but she was certain now. It was indeed lust and desire that burned in his feral eyes. However, she would put up a fight if or when he did try something. Her defiance would probably see her killed, but she would rather die than let that monster take advantage of her. She might have been a servant, but her body was one thing that she would not allow to be taken from her. She would resist.

As it turned out, she didn't have to wait long to receive his advances. Lord Bandon wasted no time in approaching her now that the opportunity had arisen. Padme firmly stood her ground while the other three women slaves shied away. They were obviously intimidated by the Sith Lord. And to be perfectly honest, Padme was intimidated as well, but she was not about to let it show. Instead, she paid the Sith no attention until he stepped directly into her line of sight.

"What is your name, girl?" he questioned.

"I have no name," Padme answered in a neutral tone. "I have only a title."

"You have only a title. That is most interesting," Bandon mocked with a cackle. "And tell me…what is that title?"

"I am a servant to the Sith," Padme retorted. The sound of her voice reciting the hollow words almost made her sick to her stomach.

"Well, I will expect you to prove your worth," the Sith Lord replied, clearly amused and thoroughly enjoying himself. "I can think of many services that I could find use of you in. Perhaps you and I should get better acquainted after Lord Vader has finished here. What say you, peasant?"

Silence.

"Answer me, girl!" Bandon impatiently exclaimed.

More silence.

This time Padme's resolve resulted in punishment. She was knocked to the ground as Lord Bandon forcefully backhanded her with an infuriated growl. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth soon after. However, it was quickly forgotten when a strong hand reached down and clutched her long hair. She was roughly pulled up from the floor and brought face to face with her enraged master.

"What say you now, peasant?" he sneered as his eyes blazed with barely contained hatred.

That was when Padme made one of the boldest and most daring choices of her life. The Sith flinched and tightened his grasp on her hair when her saliva found his face. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined she would do something so foolish, but there she was. She had done it. She had spit in the Sith Lord's face. She knew that such an open display of defiance and disrespect would be her undoing, and so she braced herself for her end. It had really come to this. She was knocked off of her feet and sent tumbling to the ground once again by Lord Bandon's balled fist. She rubbed her throbbing jaw and peered up at the Sith just in time to see him retrieve the black hilt of the lightsaber that hung from his belt; its deadly crimson blade bursting to life the instant it met his awaiting hand. He said nothing more, but raised his arms high above his head and prepared to deliver a fatal blow with the lethal weapon. But it never came. There was a sickening crack instead as his head twisted into an unnatural position and his neck snapped like a twig. Then his limp body hit the floor with a loud thud.

Padme's pulse raced and her heart pounded so hard that she could hear it thumping in her ears. Her chest heaved as she struggled to compose herself; her hands trembling uncontrollably due to the haunting glow of the blood-red blade that had very nearly been brought down on her. How she had not perished, she wasn't sure. Not until she saw the broad figure that stood just behind her now deceased attacker. Standing nearly two meters in height, the new presence dawned a ghostly suit of black armor and held one of its hands extended out in front of it as if it were crushing something in its palm. An ominous dome-shaped mask topped the ensemble and concealed who or whatever inhabited it. Even though she couldn't see its eyes, they seemed to be peering straight through her.

Padme lay frozen in her place while she silently regarded the unearthly being. She felt foolish for gawking at it, but she was still rattled and had not yet gathered her wits. Was it a droid? No, it couldn't be. Its mechanical breathing indicating that it was in fact a living entity. Was it a human, then? Or was it one of the numerous other species that occupied the galaxy? Or was it something different altogether? She had no inkling whatsoever.

The figure finally lowered its hand after boring down at her for a long moment. "I thought you were told not to harm them."

Padme's heart rate quickened all the more when she heard the monotone voice that emitted from its cumbersome mask.

"I apologize, Lord Vader, there must have been a misunderstanding when I issued the orders," Lord Revan (who had apparently left to greet the dark figure on the buildings landing platform) said while he moved to its side. "I assure you it won't happen again."

Padme continued to stare up at the figure in wonder. So this was the notorious Darth Vader. Somehow, he was not quite what she had expected.

"See that it doesn't," Vader replied as he started through the room.

Lord Revan called out to the Sith just before he reached the door that he had been moving for. "Milord, do you not wish to inspect the new shipment of Elchant servants?"

"I will get to them," Vader answered.

Then he was gone in a flash; black cape billowing behind him. Padme and the rest of the slaves were soon left alone with Lord Revan, Lord Malak, and the corpse of Lord Bandon.

Revan turned to several of the male slaves and gestured towards the dead Sith Lord sprawled out at his feet. "You! Remove Lord Bandon's body from the premises!"

The men frantically scrambled forward and proceeded to do as they were told. While they did so, Padme shakily picked herself up from the ground and nervously glanced over at the two remaining Sith who were now speaking to one another in hushed whispers. However, they were not so quiet that she couldn't overhear what they were saying.

"Killing him over a blasted slave," Lord Malak was muttering. "You would think he was still a Jedi."

* * *


	6. Part V: The Chain Of Command

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

PART V: The Chain Of Command

* * *

He could feel him stalking down the corroder. He was moming in his direction. He had always been able to sense his distinct signature in the Force. Any Force sensitive could have felt him from clear across the galaxy. His presence shone like a sparkling light; like a shimmering star amidst the black abyss of space. He bared his teeth in a deep growl as it grew nearer. How he despised and condemned this despicable being. He had taken what was rightfully his. He should have been made to suffer for his treachery, but he had instead been appointed the second in command of the entire Sith Empire. How could his master be so blind? He would admit that Lord Vader had power, but nothing more. He didn't have the cunning or experience required to operate as a commander of the dark order. But worst of all, the light that radiated from him like a homing beacon was in fact just that: light. It was unmistakable. He had not even fully given himself to the dark side. He had felt the death of Lord Bandon only seconds ago. Vader had snapped his neck to spare the life of a miserable slave. What should he care of such an insignificant specimen? They were all worthless. How could he have slain a decorated Sith Lord like Bandon for one useless girl? Vader had always seemed especially protective of his slaves. But why? Because he was too afraid to embrace the dark side as it was meant to be. Because he was weak. He was not fit to be their leader.

Darth Maul stopped pacing the space of his personal quarters when he felt Vader's approach from just beyond its main doors. His eyes narrowed when they slid open with a hiss and allowed the armored traitor access inside. Vader wasted no time in stepping through the threshold. He purposely strode into the room and locked the doors behind him with a careless wave of his hand.

"Welcome, Lord Vader," Maul greeted him. His blood boiled every time he was forced to bow to acknowledge the other Sith's higher rank, but he would not have to stoop so low forever. His time would come all too soon. "I trust your travels went well?"

"Enough with the false pleasantries," Vader curtly ordered; for he and the Zabrak Sith Lord both shared an equal resentment towards one another. It was no secret to them, nor to the rest of the Sith throughout the galaxy. Their hatred for each other ran deep. "You disobeyed direct orders from your superior."

"You may hold a higher rank, milord, but you will never be my superior," Maul hissed.

He could actually feel the intensity of the dark side rise within Vader at the spiteful statement and he got a great deal of satisfaction out of evoking such a reaction in the arrogant Sith.

"I will not go over this with you again, Lord Maul," Vader threatened in his monotone voice. "The only reason you have not been struck down yet is because our master wishes you to live."

"And who would strike me down? You?" Maul mocked in disgust. "Listen to yourself, Lord Vader. You are not even capable of breathing on your own. You may have been a great warrior once, but that was before your Jedi brothers thwarted you and you were confined to the suit that your very existence now depends on. I need only pull a cord to end your life. You are nothing more than a glorified droid, milord."

Maul found himself immediately regretting his words as he flew back and collided with the wall behind him. However, after the initial surprise of Vader's assault had faded, he felt nothing but rage and his double-edged lightsaber was activated in his readied hand by the time he had climbed back to his feet. Vader's crimson blade was already ignited by then as well.

"Hit a nerve, did I, milord?" Maul snarled as he prepared to advance on his quarry. "Or was it a circuit? I'm not all that certain what you are built of under there."

"What is the meaning of this?" a new voice suddenly filled the room.

It didn't take Maul long to realize who the familiar voice belonged to and he instantly extinguished his weapon. Vader did the same as they both took a knee and bowed their heads in a gesture of respect. So engrossed in their skirmish, they had not even noticed that the holographic image of their master had appeared in the center of the floor. His fuming projection glared from one to the other before it spoke again.

"I will not have my commanders fighting amongst themselves," his flickering blue image chided. "Have you learned nothing from the past? Control yourselves or I will have no choice but to relinquish you both of your positions. Do you understand?"

Maul and Vader answered in unison: "Yes, milord."

"Good," their master replied, seemingly satisfied by the response of his loyal minions. "Now, I will ask you again…what is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Bandon has been killed, milord," Maul explained. "By Lord Vader."

Their master furrowed a brow at this. "Is that so?"

"Lord Bandon was an unthinking fool," Vader retorted. His anger could be heard even through his mechanical tone. "He failed to follow the chain of command. His death was necessary."

"I find your lack of sentimentality refreshing, Lord Vader," their master said with a pleased grin.

Maul very nearly leapt up and severed Vader's head from his shoulders right then. Not only did his master agree with him, but he was praising him for his actions. How could he let him get away with such a betrayal? Many Sith had fallen by the blades of their brethren, but never because of a mere peasant. Never before had a Sith Lord been dispatched in order to defend a slave. It was unheard of! Unacceptable! It took every ounce of his strength to remain where he was; knelt down on the floor with his horned head lowered. Vader would pay dearly.

* * *

The beating of her heart had still not slowed. The other seven slaves (four of them men and three of them women) kept a safe distance away from her. Probably for fear of what their masters held in store for her. After all, she had been the reason behind one of their fellow Sith Lord's having perished. The two Sith that remained in the room were clearly fighting the urge to finish the job that their comrade had already attempted to carry out. They wanted to kill her. Hopefully they had more restraint than the late Lord Bandon, but the rest of the servants were most likely staying away just incase they did happen to retaliate. They obviously had sense enough to stay out of the line of fire if another attack did occur. They wouldn't want to get in the middle of that fate-sealing dispute. Who in their right mind would? Who would want to face two enraged Sith Lord's that had a thirst for blood? Who would want to tangle with two murderous creatures that were out for revenge? Unfortunately, Padme Naberrie had no choice in the matter. She knew that she was their prime target. They wanted her and they wanted her dead. 

The slave girl felt slightly relieved when the bulky armor of Lord Vader drifted into the room. She wasn't quite sure how the presence of a Sith Lord (any Sith Lord) could ever bring her comfort, but it did. Perhaps it was because he had saved her life. Perhaps it was because she couldn't see the evil that burned in the eyes that rested behind the reflective mask that encased this particular Sith's identity; though the menacing black helmet was just as unnerving as anything else she had ever seen. Or perhaps it was because she had witnessed an act of mercy from a Sith Lord. That was something that she never would have thought possible. Ever. Unfortunately, her brief feeling of relief vanished when she saw the figure that followed closely behind him. A very agitated looking Darth Maul trailed only a few steps behind the other Sith.

"I will be leaving sooner than expected," Vader said to Lord Revan once he had reached him.

Padme's chest tightened. Without him, there would be nobody left to watch over her or the rest of slaves. She inwardly cursed at herself for harboring such thoughts. How could she be placing so much trust in a savage Sith Lord? She chalked it up to being a result of the shock that she was still feeling as a result of her life having come so close to ending. It wouldn't be easy for anyone to take, she imagined. Experiencing the last seconds of your life only to be saved at the last moment. It was enough to leave anybody rattled. Her head was still whirling and her breaths were still ragged. She would need to gather her bearings if she wanted to begin thinking clearly again.

"As you wish, milord," Revan replied. "How many servants will you be taking with you?"

"I will only be needing two of them," Vader answered as he turned to inspect the slaves. "One male and one female."

"Take your pick, milord."

Padme saw a malevolent scowl appear on Maul's face while he watched Vader make his way over to her. Despite the fear that kept a firm hold on her, she held her head high and proud as the armored Sith approached her. He regarded her for a long moment before walking over to the other newly arrived Elchant servants to study them as well. He stood standing like a statue and contemplating for several minutes before he finally broke the tense silence that lingered in the air.

"You," he said to one of the men slaves. The man inclined his head in a mixture of resignation and terror. The Sith Lord then casually stepped back over to Padme and looked down at her. "And you."

* * *


	7. Part VI: A Warm Welcome

_

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter contains subject matter that some may find disturbing. It's nothing too bad, but don't read on if you're easily offended…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part VI: A Warm Welcome

* * *

The dry planet had an eerie and gloomy quality about it. The landscape was rough and jagged. Its spectacular yet uninviting surface was marked by numerous mesas, vistas and buttles; barren stretches of parched desert hardpan visible in all directions. The rocks and sky alike were tinted in a dull red. The harsh winds thrashed and stung her eyes with the particles of sand that floated through the air and created a fog-like haze. Immense, organic spires towered over the terrain and indicated that the world was in fact inhabited. Her first appraisal of the dense planet had led her to believe that they were alone, but she realized that the mounds had indeed been built by hand upon second inspection. Other than that, the enormous castle that sat atop the spire that her new masters ship had landed on was the only other architecture to be seen. She curiously glanced around at the bleak area while the male slave that accompanied her did the same. They were both obviously taken aback by their surroundings. Where were they? Were they within Republic borders or were they still in the Outer Rim? She figured that the latter was the most logical possibility. The Sith mostly stuck to the outskirts of the galaxy. After all, they were the sworn enemies of the Jedi and the Jedi served the Republic. It only made sense that they would refrain from venturing into the united territories. Besides, one could not own a servant in the Republic. Slavery was illegal there.

Padme slightly stood on her toes to stretch her cramped legs; doing so as subtlety as she could in hopes of not drawing attention to herself. The journey had been long and uncomfortable. Although they had received much better treatment on this trip than during their travels with the villainous Darth Maul, they had been forced to sit for many hours without moving. Her soar limbs were protesting their lack of exercise. She timidly turned to Lord Vader when he swept past her and called out for his slaves to follow him from over his armored shoulder. They immediately did as ordered. Padme gazed up at the awe-inspiring castle in which he led them. Seeming as though it was tall enough to reach through the planets atmosphere, it was a truly astonishing sight to behold.

She was even more amazed once they stepped inside. Only one word could describe the interior of the massive building: beautiful. It did not look as if a Sith Lord lived there. First of all, its décor consisted of mostly light colors; nothing at all like the darkness that enshrouded the Sith. The carpets were bright white and the walls were a radiant shade of blue. It didn't seem a fitting dwelling for a being of pure evil. However, she had no doubt that Vader was just that. All of the Sith were.

"Welcome back, milord," an elderly woman greeted Vader once they had walked further inside.

Padme detected a strange hint of delight in the woman's voice when she spoke. But how could that be? How could anybody be happy to see a Sith Lord?

"I have brought you more help," Vader replied. He didn't return the pleasantries, but instead held a hand out to indicate the slave girl that stood just behind him.

"Oh, and who is this?" the woman asked.

Surprisingly, her eyes were kind and gentle. They shone with wisdom and a great sense of peace, but also with unmistakable compassion and warmth. Nothing about this place seemed to match up with what Padme had expected.

"Welcome, I am Olinda," the old woman smiled as she extended a hand. "It is nice to meet you."

Padme was too confused to respond. However, she did reach out and take the woman's hand in her own after shooting Vader a questioning glance (not sure if he would approve or not). Much to her relief, he said nothing and didn't appear to mind their exchange. He almost ignored them completely while he turned to the other Elchant servant and instructed him to follow him once more.

"You will assist in maintaining my personal living quarters," he informed Padme after he had given his orders to her fellow slave. "Miss Stiklan will get you settled in."

Padme turned back to who she assumed to be Miss Stiklan. Her assumption was correct.

"Come, I will take you on a tour," the woman who had been introduced as Olinda offered.

Padme quickly hurried after her guide when she moved to depart. She was grateful to be parting with the company of Vader. She was still terrified of what he was capable of. Or even more, what would set him off. She did not wish to be at the receiving end of his fury if his temper was to be triggered. Images of Lord Bandon's corpse swirled around in her head. He had broken the other Sith's neck with a mere flick of the wrist. She could only pray that she would not meet the same fate if she were to displease her master. She cringed at her last thought. Master. She had been using the title too often in her mind and it was most infuriating. She would never have a master. She was a human being, not property. The fact that she had made the slip deeply disturbed her.

"Your friend will be taken down below to work with the other masters stationed here," Olinda told her.

Padme furrowed a brow. It took her a moment to realize whom she had been referring to as her 'friend'. She meant the other slave that she had arrived with, of course.

"And where exactly is here?" Padme asked, feeling that it would be safe to talk with the seemingly harmless woman.

"Here is Geonosis," she answered matter-of-factly. "I must admit it is not the most desirable of places, but Lord Vader has hauled me too much worse worlds in the past. Believe me, this planet is not so bad compared to what I have seen."

"How long have you been with Lord Vader?" Padme questioned tentatively.

"Oh, it has been a few years now," Olinda casually replied. A fond smile found its way onto her frail features. "He has been very good to me and Glodrial."

Padme furrowed her brow once again. "Glodrial?"

"She is my daughter," Olinda explained. "Well, adopted daughter. I convinced Lord Vader to allow me to take her in after we found her in…troubling living conditions. She belonged to a spice miner that resided on Cato Neimoidia. It was on one of my first assignments with Lord Vader that we crossed paths with her."

Padme pried no further. She had a good idea of what those troubling living conditions had probably been. The abuse of women servants in particular was the most disgusting and vile reality of slavery. Females were treated poorly, even for slaves. They were often victims of brutality; both physical and mental. Just as Lord Bandon would have no doubt attempted to have his way with her had he lived through his encounter with Vader, women servants were constantly used and taken advantage of by their masters. It was a dark truth. They had no way of resisting or defending themselves. Any defiance would mean their execution. And so, all throughout the Outer Rim, women were being forced into performing unspeakable acts. While lashings and cruel punishments were common among both genders, females were especially subjected to what some might call sexual favors. It was despicable. It was wrong. It was far beyond morally reprehensible. Every slave-owner who had ever committed such a monstrous crime deserved death. In her opinion, every slave-owner in general deserved death. They were all savages. Barbaric.

"This will be your room," Olinda stated as she stopped just outside an opened doorway. "I'm afraid it isn't overly spacious, but it should suffice."

"Thank you," Padme replied uneasily.

She hesitantly peered in at the room through its threshold. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw it. She wasn't quite sure what the older woman considered to be 'spacious', but she found the room to be rather large. In fact, too large perhaps. It was even bigger than the room that belonged to her at her family's cottage back on Naboo. A wide bed rested in the center of the plush carpeted floor. Beside it, there was a single table and chair; exquisite lamps and intricate decorations sitting atop its smooth, polished surface. Paintings hung from the walls and a window overlooked the scenery just beyond its clear plate; the sinking sun casting a dim orange glow over the elaborate setting. She snapped out of her daze when Olinda spoke up beside her.

"You have yet to have given your name, young lady," she pointed out with a genuinely curious smile. "We must get acquainted if we are going to be working together."

Not feeling too cheerful given her circumstances, Padme turned to the elderly woman and offered her the best smile she could manage.

"I'm Padme."

* * *


	8. Part VII: A Glimpse Behind The Mask

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**Part VII: A Glimpse Behind The Mask**

* * *

She couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Her wary eyes glanced around from side to side as she drifted into the fresher that was adjoined with her ample living quarters, but her focus soon settled on the pool of glistening water that rippled in the center of the room. It seemed to be beckoning for her to enter it. The slave woman Olinda Stiklan, who was already beginning to earn her trust for some undetermined reason, had drawn her a bath shortly after her grand tour of Vader's palace had concluded. Every inch of her fatigued body was grimy and sticky with perspiration. She could literally feel the dirt clogging her pores. It had been so long since the last time she had been allowed to properly bathe that she couldn't even recall what the feel of fresh water felt like against her bare skin. The comfort of a hot shower or the elating sensation of swimming in the marvelous lakes of Naboo was too distant a memory; too far gone in the haze for her to remember it clearly. How she had loved to spend her days with her sister in the peaceful lake country of their home. She longed to see her family again. She didn't let such haunting thoughts plague her mind for long, though. Instead, she painstakingly pushed the fond memories out of her head and returned her focus to the here-and-now. She couldn't afford to dwell on the past. It only made the present that much harder to endure.

Turning to the fresher door that had slid shut just behind her upon entry, Padme checked one last time to make sure that it was indeed locked. She was still nervous in her new surroundings. She spent another long moment in contemplation before the shimmering bathwater got the best of her. The urge to delve into the inviting liquid soon grew too great for her to resist any longer. She hastily began to peel off the tattered fabric that tightly hugged her curves due to the months of grime and dried sweat that layered her slender frame. However, discarding her worn attire proved more difficult than she had originally anticipated and she quickly became impatient; her hands clumsily pulling and tugging at the gown while she feverishly worked to remove it. She suddenly felt like the clothing was suffocating her. It was restricting the very breath that fought to fill her lungs. If ever she had experienced the panics of claustrophobia, it was then. Perhaps it was a combination of stress and anxiety that had evoked such a reaction in her, but she found herself desperate to be rid of the bedraggled material. Her prayers were answered when she eventually managed to tear the gown away. Slipping it over her shoulders, it tumbled to the floor in disarray. The cool air in the room nipped at her naked skin and she found herself feeling extremely vulnerable as she shifter her attention to the heap of decrepit bundle of clothing that lay at her feet. But she also felt liberated now that it was off.

She wasted no time in moving towards the bath that awaited her, but she did hesitate briefly before taking her first step in. A gasp of pleasure nearly escaped her lips when she dipped her toes into the awaiting pool of water. She tingled in delight as its warmth brought back a flood of lost memories. She had taken something as simple as bathing for granted before she had become a prisoner of camp B-7, but never again would she make that mistake. She thanked the gods as she slowly lowered her shapely figure into the water and a feeling of pure ecstasy washed over her, if only for a minute. And finally, she did gasp aloud once her entire body had been submerged in the soothing pool. It instantly relieved much of the tension that strained her tired muscles. She couldn't contain a smile. She had not smiled in months, but one had found its way onto her face despite the gravity of her situation. She couldn't help it. The warm water brought an overwhelming sense of tranquility and contentment of which she had not felt in a long time. She softly laughed at herself. It seemed rather silly to her that a bath could have such an impact on someone.

She closed her eyes in blissful silence and rested the back of her head against the edge of the tub behind her. Then she grimaced when she felt the grease in her unkempt hair stick to the tile and she irritably straightened her back. Though the water felt wonderful, she could no longer stand the filth that stained her exposed skin, and so she proceeded to cleanse herself of it. In a matter of seconds the once sparkling bathwater had changed to a mucky brown. She released a heavy sigh. So much for her fantasy. The dirt that had been clinging to her was now floating in the tepid pool; disgusting her to no end.

Dunking her head under the water, she resurfaced and swept her long chestnut hair out of her face. It was still clumped together and tangled, but she could already feel a huge difference in its texture. Then she wiped at the dirt turned paste that plastered her skin until the barest of her natural color was visible (now a whole shade lighter). She did so for what must have been at least one full hour. Not until the water had gone completely cold did she finally emerge from the bath and grab a thick towel that hung on the wall beside her; delicately wrapping it around her chilled form. But she did not mind the cold. A renewed energy had risen within her. And though she was still malnourished and haggard, she felt much more vibrant than before.

Peeking her head through the fresher threshold, she peered into the living quarters that she had been accommodated with to make sure that she was still alone before trudging through the doorway to make her way inside. She briskly strode towards the closet and slid its doors aside. In it she found gowns, elegant dresses, casual wear, formal wear, sleeping robes, and even undergarments of various colors and designs hanging from its racks. She decided it would be best to pick out one of the formal gowns and pulled it out to get dressed. A knock came at the door to her room just as she finished slipping the gown on and she spun around with a start. She thought it rather peculiar that anyone would be knocking for a slave, but she politely called out nevertheless.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal a young woman that looked to be around the same age as her, or so she guessed. Like Olinda, the girl had a kind and genuine airs about her, if not a little more conservative than her elder. She smiled as she stepped inside to greet the newly arrived Elchant servant.

"You must be Padme," she said. "I'm Glodrial. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, thank you," was the only response Padme could muster up for a long moment. Then, nervously smoothing out the front of her gown with her hands, she cleared her throat and did her best to compose herself. "It's nice to meet you as well. Your mother was telling me about you."

"Nothing too embarrassing, I should hope," the other woman laughed.

Padme soon found herself somewhat relaxing in the presence of the stranger and she too laughed, though still a bit uncomfortably. "No, nothing like that."

"Well, would you care to join me in the kitchen?" Glodrial asked. "My mother is tending to Lord Vader and I could most certainly use the extra help."

"Tending to him?" Padme blurted out the question before she could catch herself.

"Yes, in his personal chambers," Glodrial elaborated, not seeming to mind her curiosity. "My mother sees to all of Lord Vader's medical assistance. They shouldn't be long, but I thought to get an early start on cooking supper."

"Well, of course I will lend a hand," a baffled Padme replied while she hastened over to the doorway.

* * *

He hated it. He felt an all-consuming hatred for many things, but nothing compared to the resentment he held for the wretched suit. It sustained his life. It kept him alive. It preserved him when he would have most surely died otherwise, but he despised and renounced its very existence anyway. He could only see red. Red like the blood of his fallen enemies. Things that he had once found enchanting and sights that he had once held in high esteem could be admired no longer; for everything looked the same to him now. To put it simply, he was blind to the world. Not only to the world, but to the entire galaxy. He was trapped inside the cumbersome armor without possibility of escape. Except for now. Only in his hyperbaric chamber could he be free of the confines of the repulsive mask that fed him life. Only in his hyperbaric chamber could he feel air on his face and see beyond the crimson shield that covered his eyes. Only in his hyperbaric chamber was he granted freedom. And it was in his hyperbaric chamber that he hoped to find a solution and shed himself of the black suit for good.

"That will take too long," Darth Vader stated while he impatiently paced the floor of his chambers. It was one of the rare occasions that he could actually do so without the restricting bulk of his armor interfering with his movements. He stopped when he glanced over at the haunting suit. It stood up on its own (having been placed on its life-sized storage rack in the corner of the small room) and seemed to be taunting him, ridiculing him. As if it was playing a cruel joke on him; knowing that he would have to put it back on if he wished to step foot out of the oxygen-producing chambers in which he dwelled. "I should be healed by now. That's what you told me."

"Tissue restoration is a long and difficult process, milord," Olinda calmly replied from behind the window that allowed her an outside view of the room. "There have been complications, but your body will be replenished given the appropriate time. It is still recuperating from its injuries."

"I don't have time to waste," Vader snapped. "If you were doing your job, I would be rid of that contraption by now. Why is it taking so long?"

Olinda offered her master a sympathetic smile. Unlike most of the galaxy, the Sith Lord's rages did nothing to strike fear into her. She had witnessed many of his temper tantrums and she had grown used to them over time.

"You must be patient, milord," she tried to reason. "I am doing everything I can to hurry things along, but there is only so much that can be done."

"Then perhaps I should find somebody more qualified to perform the procedures," Vader retorted heatedly.

"You could never replace me like that, milord," Olinda replied with a warm smile. A hint of smugness could be detected in her tone as she watched the fuming Sith resume his pacing. "You would miss me far too much. Besides, who would watch after your keep if I were to leave?"

Vader glared over at his arrogant servant. "Just fix this."

"I will, Lord Vader, on my word," Olinda reassured him. "Now, I should be off to prepare your dinner. Is there anything else you needed?"

Her only response was a dismissive wave from her masters' metallic hand.

"Then I shall be back shortly with your meal."

* * *


	9. Part VIII: The Call Of Duty

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part VIII: The Call Of Duty

* * *

She didn't realize just how hungry she truly was until the aroma of the dinner simmering atop the burners of the kitchen stove wafted through the air. She was famished. In all actuality, she had not enjoyed the gratification of a full meal since the feast that her mother had cooked for her family the evening before she and Sola had been seized by the vicious Sith. That was all too long ago. She had been deprived of food while she was imprisoned in camp B-7. She and the rest of the women of the training camp had been forced to scavenge and scrounge for scraps in order to survive; their captors having hoarded most of the supplies for themselves. They had spared the least amount of rations possible. There had been many a morning that the slaves had awoke only to find that one of their own had perished from starvation during the night. Padme herself had lost weight during her stay in the camp. The Sith were uncivilized, inhuman creatures who showed no mercy. They were the disease of the galaxy. A disease that would one day be purged from the system it fed upon.

"Could you hand me that tray over there?" Glodrial asked.

The sound of the other woman's voice pulled Padme from her wandering mind. She had been so lost in the intoxicating scents of the supper that sweltered on the stovetop and her own spiteful thoughts that she had been standing and staring while her companion did all the work. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and retrieved the tray that lay on the marble counter beside her. Glodrial cast her an appreciative smile as she took it.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Padme returned the smile, but said nothing in return. The other servant seemed to know her way around the sizable kitchen, and so Padme had been more of a witness than a helper while she prepared their dinner. Or Lord Vader's dinner, if she were to be perfectly frank. It was indeed Vader's meal that they were cooking.

"Are you hungry?" Glodrial politely questioned, obviously attempting to strike up a conversation.

"A little," Padme lied. Of course, she was positively ravenous (which would have been the honest answer) and the gradual ache in her stomach grew more prominent with each second that passed. Her appetite would make her sick before too much longer if it continued at its arduous rate. "If I might ask, what will we be having?"

"Oh, we will be sharing in the masters supper," Glodrial replied nonchalantly.

Padme quirked a puzzled brow at this. Share? With a Sith Lord? Every Sith that she had ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with wouldn't have given a drop of water to a dying soul on the scorching desert plains of Tatooine. It seemed unfathomable that Vader could be any different. Perhaps they were making extra without his knowledge, she considered. Hopefully they would not be discovered and punished if that was, in fact, the case. Even if the Sith was more tolerant than others, she knew that undermining his authority or sneaking behind his back would most definitely end with a swift death. When it came down to it, the Sith were all sadistic; none of them feeling remorse for their senseless destruction and heartless crimes of brutality. She knew from experience. Even Vader didn't bat an eye when he snapped the neck of Lord Bandon. Well, not in a literally sense anyway (seeing as how his eyes were constantly hidden from view). But she could imagine the delight that he must have felt at committing the murder. She had seen enough blood-curdling displays of enjoyment from other Sith who had taken sick pleasure in harming or killing defenseless bystanders to accurately envision the feral smile that had more than likely blanketed his features while he had performed the savage act.

Padme was once again stirred from her wandering thoughts when Glodrial unexpectedly yelped in surprise. The other woman tightly clutched her wrist as a pan was sent crashing to their feet.

"Are you alright?" Padme questioned.

"I've burnt myself," Glodrial huffed in frustration. "I can be such an oaf sometimes."

"Glodrial, what happened?"

They both glanced over at the new voice that entered the room. Olinda rushed over to her daughter when she saw that she had been hurt and gingerly took the girl's forearm in her delicate hands.

"Oh dear, what have you done here?" she pondered aloud. "Come, we must get this cleaned and dressed before it blisters. We have some bacta bandages in the lower level infirmary."

"Padme, could you take Lord Vader his dinner?" Glodrial asked, turning to the startled slave. "I would hate to keep him waiting."

"Uuh…y-yes, of course," Padme stammered.

"Thank you, dear," Olinda said before turning to escort her daughter out of the kitchen. "We won't be long."

Padme watched the two women go. The notion of delivering Vader his food personally suddenly left her feeling tight in the chest. She would have to face him alone. She found the thought of fulfilling such a daunting task to be exorbitantly unappealing. However, she would have to do it. The choice was not hers. And so she reluctantly lifted the tray on which his meal had been placed and started for the door that she knew led into his personal chambers. It had been pointed out to her during her previous excursion with Olinda, along with the rest of the rooms on their level of the multi-floored castle. It didn't take her long to reach it. She took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she vigilantly readied herself to enter the room, but its doors whooshed open before she was given the chance to proceed. She was so caught off guard by the impetuous motion that she staggered back several steps and very nearly lost her grip on the tray that contained his dinner. Luckily, she was able to regain her composure before it dropped to the ground.

"I-I was bringing your food," she stuttered, clearly rattled by the imposing presence that stood directly in front of her. He towered over her petite frame.

She hated the fact that she had allowed her fear to show, but the shock of his sudden appearance left her no time to hide it. He said nothing for a long moment; the sound of his mechanical breathing the only noise to fill the silence around them for a long while. He remained looming over her in his menacing black armor for what felt like an eternity. Then…

"Where is Miss Stiklan?"

"Glodrial burnt herself in the kitchen," Padme quickly answered. Much to her relief, she now had enough control of herself to keep her voice from quivering when she spoke. "Miss Stiklan has taken her to the infirmary."

Vader gave pause before replying. "Step aside."

Padme did as she was told and hastily moved from the doorway. The Sith Lord stalked past her and halted only after he had almost disappeared from sight. A lump formed in the slaves throat when he glanced back at her.

"I have been called off-planet," his stated in his monotone voice. "Inform the others of my departure and expect my return in three days time."

"I will, milord," Padme managed to choke out.

And with that, he was gone.

* * *


	10. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

* * *

Hello, all. I'm sorry to announce that I won't be updating "Dark Shroud: Rise Of The Falard" or "To Serve The Master" for quite some time now. As it turns out, I'm going to be moving to another state pretty soon and I'll be way too busy with that to write anything. It will take me some time to get settled in and find a new job, etc. So, unfortunately, both stories are going to have to be put on hold for a while. However, I do intend to finish them once I am given some spare time, so they won't be abandoned. I just don't know when I'll get that spare time. Until then, happy reading…

Sincerely,

_ThoseWereTheDays_

* * *


	11. Part IX: An Unexpected Visitor

_

* * *

Hello, all! I actually got a chance to write a bit today. So, here are two chapters. Sorry, but I wasn't able to update my 'Dark Shroud' story. Soon…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part IX: An Unexpected Visitor

* * *

She spent most of the day wandering about. With Lord Vader off-planet, there wasn't much to be done. She might have found the hours of doing nothing to be luxurious if it wasn't for one fact: she was trapped within the walls of a Sith Lord's dwelling. It wasn't a home; the Sith didn't have homes. They had hideouts, slave camps…but not homes. They didn't care for such things. They had no souls. No hearts. No sentimentality. They only had hatred. Pure hatred. A blind hatred. There was no reason for it, but it was there nonetheless. And it was inflicted upon others throughout the galaxy. It sickened her to no end.

Padme glanced over at a communications unit on the wall when a loud chime emitted from its control panel.

"Padme, could you be a dear and get that for me?" she heard Olinda call out. "My hands are a bit full."

"I've got it," Padme called back without thinking. The truth was, she didn't even know how to operate the device.

However, a face appeared on the view screen before her a moment later. Apparently, whoever was trying to contact Vader didn't plan on waiting for their call to be answered. She wasn't expecting to see what she saw next. A middle-aged man greeted her. He had a close-shaven beard with a touch of gray running through it, and the edges of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled. It was a warm and sincere smile, Padme thought. His hair was long and looked to be braided down his back; though she couldn't be sure from the angle in which he was presented.

"Well, hello there," the man said.

"Hi," was all Padme could muster. She inwardly cursed at herself for giving such an unintelligent response.

"I'm looking for Lord Vader," the man stated. "I do hope I haven't misplaced my call."

Padme forced a half-smile. "Lord Vader is away right now."

"Away?" the man asked, quirking a brow. "Well then, I will just have to wait for him." Padme furrowed a puzzled brow of her own. The man only smiled again. "I am already on Geonosis. I will see you shortly."

And with that, the transmission ended.

"Who was it, Padme?" Olinda asked as she stepped into the room.

"I don't know," Padme answered. "But he says he's here."

"Oh, it must be Master Jinn," Olinda replied with a slight chuckle. "He is always popping in and out."

"Master?" Padme repeated. "You mean a Jedi?"

"Oh yes," Olinda said. "Lord Vader is a high authority in the Sith Empire. He is often charged with the task of negotiating with the Jedi. It is part of his job description; though I don't believe he is too fond of it."

Just then, a loud beeping sound grabbed both Padme and Olinda's attention.

Olinda smiled. "He's here. Come along, we don't want to be rude."

More puzzled than ever, Padme followed the other woman as she started for the landing pad that protruded from Vader's castle. They found a standard Jedi starfighter landed on the platform as soon as they stepped outside. Padme instantly recognized the man that climbed out of its cockpit as the man she had just spoken with. He hopped down to the ground and casually walked towards them. He met them half way.

There was something special about this Jedi. He seemed wise beyond his years. His eyes shone with a rare and genuine kindness. The silver hilt of a lightsaber hung at his waist, giving away his stature as a Jedi Knight. Or perhaps he was even a Master, Padme mused. After all, he was sent on a negotiation assignment. He was obviously speaking on behalf of the Jedi Order. If he was there to make peace with the Sith, the Jedi must have had great confidence in his abilities. Whatever his rank was, he seemed nobler than any Jedi Padme had ever laid eyes on. Yes. There was something special about this Jedi.

"Master Jinn," Olinda greeted the man with a slight bow.

"Olinda, it has been a long time," the man replied, returning the courteous gesture.

"Far too long," Olinda retorted. "Come inside, we were just getting ready to prepare dinner."

The man flashed Padme a smile as he followed Olinda back indoors. Padme followed suit.

"I do hope Anakin won't be gone for too long," the man said. "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with him…"

* * *


	12. Part X: The Teacher & The Learner

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part X: The Teacher & The Learner

* * *

She had been thinking about it ever since she had heard Lord Malak's words. Had he been speaking the truth? Had Lord Vader actually been a Jedi? Had he been a Knight? For all she knew, he could have even been a master. She had no idea what lurked beneath his hideous suit of black armor. But how could someone as just and honorable as a Jedi become a cruel and vindictive Sith such as the likes of Vader? Such a transformation seemed impossible. Or maybe not. She had always heard how powerful the dark side of the Force was. She had even heard stories of Jedi who had succumbed to it. Could that have been the case with Lord Vader? Although she owed him a debt of gratitude for saving her life (though she would never admit it aloud), he hadn't even cared that he had brutally broken the neck of another living being. He seemed to be just as evil as the rest of the Sith Lord's she had ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with.

Padme carried a tray with two glasses of water into the room while Master Qui-Gon Jinn patiently sat and waited. Olinda and Glodrial were busy preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Aah, there you are," Qui-Gon said with a smile. Padme returned the smile as she handed the glass over. "I haven't seen you here before. How long have you been on Geonosis?"

"Just a couple of days," Padme answered.

"Well, I can think of far worse places to stay," Qui-Gon replied. "It may not be Naboo, but it's no Tatooine either."

Padme furrowed a brow at this. "Naboo?"

"Yes, a wonderful planet," Qui-Gon said. "Have you ever been?"

Padme downcast her eyes. If only he knew. If only he knew of her life back on Naboo. The life that had been taken from her. The life she spent with her friends, her family…with Sola. If only he knew how much she longed to return to her homeworld.

"A long time ago," was her only response. She hesitated before speaking again. "Who is Anakin?"

Unfortunately, the conversation ended before Master Jinn could answer. Olinda waltzed into the room with a tray of food in hand while Glodrial following just behind her.

"Supper is ready, you two," Olinda said. "I hope you're hungry…"

* * *

He knew the ship. He knew exactly whom it belonged to. It was a Jedi starfighter. More specifically, it was Qui-Gon Jinn's starfighter. He stalked past it as he made his way towards the interior of his castle. Qui-Gon had always had a bad habit of dropping in unannounced. His presence was not a pleasant surprise.

Darth Vader clutched his hands into fists as he stepped through the threshold.

* * *


	13. Part XI: A Glimpse Into The Past

_

* * *

_Sorry to leave you hanging again, but this chapter doesn't really move things along. This particular part is mostly a flashback. Hope you enjoy it anyway…

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**Part XI: A Glimpse Into The Past**

* * *

He could feel the anger emitting from his young padawan. It grew with each step he took. His rage was consuming him. Anger. Hatred. It was not the Jedi way; yet there was no doubt in his mind that his apprentice was feeling these overwhelming emotions. He wore his heart on his sleeve. It was always on display for all to see. He was impatient and compulsive, but most troubling of all he was skilled. His abilities made him deadly. His instability made him dangerous.

He had been sensing it more and more as of late. The High Council had always been wary of the gifted Anakin Skywalker. They often spoke of him as being too strong in the Force, too undisciplined in his Jedi training. Plain and simple, they saw him as a risk to the Order, to the Republic, and to the entire galaxy. They felt threatened by his erratic behavior.

Qui-Gon Jinn found these worries to be ridiculous and unfounded. After all, he knew his padawan learner better than anyone. True, he was angry. True, he was impulsive. But he was also a good person.

"Calm yourself, Anakin," Qui-Gon softly chided as he strode down the hall alongside his apprentice. "Be mindful of your thoughts. I can feel your anger clear from here."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin apologized. "I just can't help but feel that we are walking into a trap. The Sith are not to be trusted."

"We are here to negotiate a treaty, not to fight," Qui-Gon assured the younger Jedi. "Let us stay diplomatic during our visit, hmm?"

Anakin offered a weak grin. "Of course, Master."

Qui-Gon returned the grin with one of his own. "Good."

The two 'peace-keepers' reached the door they had been heading for a moment later. They both knew who awaited their arrival inside. Darth Malimn: one of the highest ranking Sith Lord's of the Dark Order.

"Remember, we are only here to talk," Qui-Gon reminded. "We want to end this war, not start one of our own. Draw your lightsaber only as a last resort. With any luck it will not come to that."

"I understand, Master."

Anakin took a deep breath to compose himself.

Qui-Gon smirked at him before reaching for the control panel that rested on the wall beside the door. "Relax, Ani. We won't be long."

And with that the doors slid open. Side by side, Jedi Master and Jedi Knight stepped into the room. Qui-Gon felt pure hatred radiate from his apprentice when he spotted the second unexpected Sith Lord that stood in the room. Darth Maul. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't even felt his presence.

"Welcome," Darth Malimn said as he rose from his seat. "We have been expecting you."

"I must apologize for our late arrival," Qui-Gon courteously replied. "We were…held up."

"No need to apologize," Darth Malimn replied. "Please, do have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do," Gui-Gon agreed. He sat down while Anakin stood directly behind him. Darth Maul did the same behind Malimn. "Where shall we begin?"

"Well, the Jedi's concerns with the slave trade is certainly an unpleasant distraction," Malimn answered.

"Distraction?" Qui-Gon questioned. He could feel how much the comment stung his apprentice. "Lord Malimn, you are stealing beings from Republic territory and enslaving them."

"Only temporarily," Malimn replied. They will all be returned to their homes. Eventually."

"The fact remains," Gui-Gon argued, "they are not yours to take."

"Maybe we are getting too ahead of ourselves," Malimn retorted, holding a hand up. "Maybe we should discuss the Jonapon crisis first. Both the Sith and the Jedi have suffered much loss from our situation there. I think you would agree that enough blood has been spilled on both sides?"

"I would," Qui-Gon concurred. "What do you propose?"

Malimn slightly chuckled. "That the Jedi leave the planet."

"The Jedi will be happy to leave once the Sith stop murdering the Jonapon people," Qui-Gon firmly countered. "Their world is all but a graveyard as a result of your invasions."

"The Jonapons are nothing more than crooks and murderers," Malimn argued. "They will not be missed. They must be sacrificed for the greater good. That is the problem with you Jedi. You are not willing to make the necessary sacrifices."

"The Jedi and the Republic have sacrificed much due to this war," Qui-Gon replied.

"The Republic is flawed," was Malimn's simple response.

"And the Sith aren't?" Qui-Gon calmly asked.

Malimn only smiled while Darth Maul stared daggers at the two Jedi.

"What are you smiling about?" Anakin spat.

"Ani," Qui-Gon warned.

"Well, I can see that we are wasting our time here," Malimn said as he once again rose to his feet. Darth Maul stepped aside to allow the elder Sith Lord to lead the way out of the room. "Another time, Master Jinn."

Without another word, Malimn and Maul were gone. Qui-Gon released a heavy sigh.

"Anakin, you must learn to control yourself," he spoke up after a long silence.

"What if he's right, Master?" Anakin asked.

"About?" Qui-Gon questioned with a furrowed brow.

"The Republic," Anakin answered. "What if it is too corrupt to help? You've seen what's happening on the holonet. Day after day, Senators and politicians are charged with taking bribes. What if the Republic isn't the Republic it is supposed to be?"

"Anakin, it is our duty to protect the Republic," Qui-Gon replied. "It is true that it is flawed, just as everything is. Nothing is perfect."

"I used to think it was," Anakin remarked. "I used to think of the Republic as a system that would always preserve peace and justice for its people, but it has changed. Bills and legislatures, Senate meetings…they take months, sometimes even years to be settled. Why can't they just decide what needs to be done and do it?"

"It is not that easy," Qui-Gon countered.

"Why not?" Anakin questioned. "Maybe the Sith are onto something. At least they are taking action instead of sitting on their hands. Is it not possible that the galaxy could prosper from a new leader?"

"If the Sith prosper, all those who oppose them will die and slaves will be made of the rest," Qui-Gon replied with a labored sigh.

"I could change all that," Anakin muttered.

"You are only one person."

"I am the Chosen One!" Anakin exclaimed.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We will talk about this later. Come, we must inform the Council of our meeting."

* * *

Padme stood by while Olinda and Glodrial carried in the trays of steaming food. Master Jinn sniffed the air as they were set before him.

"It looks delicious," he said with a smile.

That was when it happened. The tray was sent sailing through the air. All eyes turned to the doors at the far end of the room when the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber filled the air. The rhythmic sound of mechanical breathing soon accompanied it.

"Aah, Lord Vader," Qui-Gon casually spoke up. "There you are…"

* * *


	14. Part XII: A War Of Words

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part XII: A War Of Words

* * *

Her heart nearly leapt into her throat when she heard the distinct sound. The snap-hiss as the crimson blade sprang from its hilt. The hum of that blade as it cast its menacing glow over the room. It was the sound of a weapon that had no doubt taken the lives of countless people. Innocent people. The sound of a Sith Lord's lightsaber. The sound of death.

Padme whirled around. There he was. Lord Vader, Dark Lord of The Sith. His eerie mechanical breathing almost seemed to accelerate as he approached Master Jinn. However, the Jedi appeared to be perfectly calm; casually rising from his seat to greet Vader as if he were a familiar friend.

"I have been waiting for some time now," Qui-Gon said nonchalantly.

"You are a fool to come here alone," Vader shot back.

"You have had plenty of opportunities to kill me in the past," Qui-Gon smugly replied, "and you have never taken them."

Vader stopped only a few feet away from the Jedi Master. "I was weak. My judgment is no longer clouded by sentimentality."

Padme took an instinctive step back while the ensuing standoff continued. Her eyes darted back and forth; shifting from Master Jinn, to Vader, and back to Master Jinn again. Her breathing seemed to come to a halt as she watched, but her heart beat furiously in her chest. She had a bad feeling that blood was going to be spilled. Whether it would be Jedi blood or Sith blood, she couldn't be sure. That assumption grew even more plausible when Master Jinn retrieved the hilt of his lightsaber from his belt. However, much to her surprise, he didn't move to defend himself. Instead, he set the weapon down on the table directly in front of him. Vader remained where he was; lightsaber still ignited.

"I did not come here to fight you," Qui-Gon remarked.

"That is most fortunate for you," Vader sneered.

"But I do have a matter of some importance to discuss," Qui-Gon answered.

"Unless it is the unconditional surrender of the Jedi Order, I am not interested," Vader replied as he extinguished his lightsaber and spun on his heels. "I am feeling overly generous today. Leave now, before I change my mind."

"I may have a solution to that atrocity in which you are imprisoned," Qui-Gon called out after Vader's retreating back. This stopped the Sith Lord dead in his tracks. "Please, Anakin, you must listen to me. At least for your own sake, if not for mine."

Vader slowly turned back around. "That name means nothing to me. You will address me as 'Lord Vader'."

"Very well, Lord Vader," Qui-Gon sighed. "If you insist."

"I do," Vader spat.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a vibro blade. Each mechanical breath that Vader took, Padme's heart skipped another beat. She was truly terrified. As much as she hated to admit it, she was frozen in place because of the towering Sith Lord that stood before her. Now more than ever she feared him. Perhaps it was because Master Jinn seemed to be purposely pushing him. Perhaps it was because she could hear the anger in the Sith's voice; even through his artificial voice. Or perhaps it was because she didn't really know if Vader was a 'he' or an 'it'. Not knowing what dwelled beneath the cumbersome armor frightened her worst of all. However, it made her curious as well. One name stuck out in her head: Anakin. Master Jinn had already used it twice while referring to Vader.

Padme was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when the Sith's lightsaber burst to life once again.

"You would be wise to hear me out, Lord Vader," Qui-Gon said. "Or have you grown accustomed to your hyperbaric chamber?"

Silence.

"Where?" Vader asked after a long hesitation.

"Jonapon," Qui-Gon answered. "His name is Eldin Bokal. He specializes in cell restoration and related fields in medicine. He has recently had a breakthrough of sorts."

Vader remained in his place. "Why should I believe you would want to help me?"

"Because I have never lied to you before," Qui-Gon stated simply, "and I have no reason to do so now." After retrieving his lightsaber hilt from the table in front of him and clipping it back onto his belt, the Jedi Master started for the exit. "Please, milord…consider visiting Bokal. He may be of use to you."

Without another word, Master Jinn was gone. Padme's racing heart slightly slowed, but her eyes never left Vader. Eventually, the Sith Lord switched his lightsaber off and stalked past Padme. Her entire body went rigid when his cape brushed up against her.

"Ready my ship," Vader growled. "We will be leaving for Jonapon immediately."

* * *


	15. Part XIII: The Healer

_

* * *

Well, I've actually had a little free time to write, so here's another chapter. Unfortunately, I haven't had enough time to update my other story. I hope this is enough for now. Enjoy…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part XIII: The Healer

* * *

She stared down at her hands. They were calloused and covered in scars. It had been weeks since they had been worked to the point of bleeding, but they still revealed the gross mistreatment that they had been forced to endure in the not so distant past. Not only did they cover her hands, but she could still feel the sting of the lashings on her back as well. Compared to the Sith soldiers that she had encountered at Camp B-7, Lord Vader almost seemed a saint. Since her arrival on Geonosis she had been properly clothed and fed regularly; not to mention she had been granted access to a working shower around the clock. However, she knew that Vader was anything but a saint. In all actuality, she had just been neglected. She hadn't been mistreated because she rarely saw her so-called 'master'. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Padme glanced up when the door the cabin slid open and in stepped Olinda. The two women were aboard Vader's ship; both of them having been selected to accompany him to Jonapon.

"And how are we feeling this evening?" Olinda asked with a warm smile.

"I am fine, thank you," Padme replied. "How far away are we?"

"We should be arriving any minute now," Olinda answered. "Are you ready?"

Padme sighed as she got up from the chair she sat in. "Of course."

Having spent most of her time in Vader's castle with Olinda, Padme had come to trust the older woman just as she would have trusted an old friend. She had been wanting to know something for quite some time, but had never been able to build up the nerve to ask her fellow slave…until now. For some reason she decided that now was as good a time as any to ask the question that had been running through her mind.

"What happened to Lord Vader?" she questioned. She shifted uncomfortably when Olinda downcast her eyes and didn't answer. "Why does he have to rely on that suit?"

"He was…injured…long ago," Olinda replied.

"Injured how?" Padme persisted.

"He was involved in a battle that took place at an industrial plant on Gaun," Olinda answered.

"Gaun?" Padme repeated. "I haven't heard of it."

"I would hope not, child," Olinda said with a bitter chuckle. "It is a planet full of pain and darkness. Master Vader was abandoned there and left for dead."

Padme furrowed a brow. "And he stayed with the Sith, even after all that?"

"The Sith are not the ones who abandoned him," Olinda replied.

"The Jedi…" Padme whispered aloud to herself.

"Yes, the Jedi," Olinda confirmed. "The acidic chemicals in the air damaged Master Vader's lungs. He can no longer survive without the assistance of his respirator. I have been working to repair the damaged tissue, but it is a long and trying process. But enough of the past; what's done is done. He is waiting for us."

Without another word, Olinda spun on her heels. Considering everything she had just heard, Padme followed in tow.

* * *

He could feel their hatred. He could feel their anger. But more than anything, he could feel their fear, and he relished in it. All eyes were on his towering stature as he stepped out of his ship and onto the dry soil of Janopan. The natives visibly trembled while he glanced around to inspect the area from beneath his menacing mask. His cape billowed in the wind, and for the briefest of moments he ached to feel the cool breeze against his skin. To feel it with his actual flesh; outdoors and unrestricted. He could sense his slaves waiting just behind him. Olinda and the new girl. Olinda felt calm and patient while the new girl felt anxious and on edge. Ignoring the beings that surrounded him, he marched towards Eldin Bokal's medical facility with them trailing just behind him. 

All eyes turned away from Darth Vader as he stalked by. The facility grew deathly silent when he and his two slaves entered. A petite woman peered up at the Sith Lord; clearly horrified by his sudden appearance. Everybody in the galaxy knew the name Vader. Everybody in the galaxy feared the name Vader. Seeing him up close and personal was enough to cause a person to drop dead from fright.

* * *

Padme hated the fear and loathing she saw as Vader stepped through the threshold of Healer Bokal's medical facility. She hated that she; Padme Naberrie; was being associated with one of the most despicable tyrants that had ever scourged the galaxy. The natives scrutinizing eyes were not only judging him, but her as well. To them, she was just as bad as a Sith, and that thought made her stomach turn. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it, and so she followed Vader as he approached a young woman that must have been just about her age. 

"I am looking for Eldin Bokal," Vader's monotone voice boomed.

The woman's knees shook as she replied. "H-he's in the back."

"Actually, I'm right here," a new voice spoke up. All eyes turned to a middle-aged man as he approached. "Lord Vader, I presume. Can I help you?"

"I understand you have had a medical breakthrough regarding tissue restoration," Vader stated.

"I don't know where you would have gotten an idea like that," Bokal replied. "That's not exactly my field of expertise, milord. We are more involved in – "

"Your other endeavors are of no concern to me," Vader interrupted. "I am looking for a Healer skilled in tissue restoration."

"I don't know where you would find – "

Padme watched in stunned silence while Vader extended a hand and Bokal began to hopelessly claw at his throat.

"Release him!"

Caught off guard, Vader glanced over when a woman's voice shouted out. Padme followed his gaze and spotted a woman rushing in their direction.

"Release him, you beast!" she continued. "You have no right to come in here!"

Scared of what Vader might do to the woman, Padme turned her attention to the Sith, expecting to see him focus his Force choke on her. Instead, he stumbled back as if he were afraid of her. And instead of threatening her as Padme would have expected, he said something completely unexpected. Something that she never would have expected to hear from any Sith Lord.

"Mom?"

* * *


	16. Part XIV: The Mother Of A Sith

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

Part XIV: The Mother Of A Sith

* * *

Padme watched in shock as Vader extended a hand and Bokal began to frantically claw at his throat.

"Release him!"

Caught off guard, Vader glanced over when a woman's voice shouted out from across the room. Padme followed his gaze and spotted a middle-aged woman rushing in their direction.

"Release him, you beast!" she exclaimed defiantly. "You have no right to come in here!"

Scared of what Vader might do to the woman, Padme turned her attention to the enraged Sith, expecting to see him shift his focus to her. Instead, he stumbled back as if he were afraid of her. And instead of threatening or harming her as Padme might have expected, he said something completely unexpected. Something that she never would have expected to hear from any Sith Lord, ever.

"Mom?"

Padme watched in stunned silence as the Sith lowered his outstretched hand and dropped to a knee. Bokal hacked and coughed while the woman rushed to his side; doing her best to steady him where he stood. Apparently, she had not heard the confusion in Vader's startled voice. Apparently, she had not heard the most feared leader of the Dark Order call her his 'mother'. Or perhaps she chose not to, Padme thought.

"Leave him alone, you monster, he has done nothing wrong!" the woman yelled. "You have no business here! Go, leave us be!"

"Y-you…you're Shmi Skywalker," Vader stuttered back.

A look of disbelief and disgust consumed the woman's face. "I am. And just who might you be?"

"Don't you know Lord Vader when you see him?" Bokal rasped.

"Lord Vader?" the woman repeated.

Padme watched Vader; who remained on one knee and reached out towards the woman in what seemed to be a desperate gesture. However, the woman didn't take it that way. She cried out and instinctively reached for her throat; afraid that she would receive a Force choke just as Bokal had. Padme thought she could detect the sound of weeping emitting from Vader's ominous mask when the woman shied away, but it was gone a moment later. Padme almost felt pity for the Sith Lord right then. Almost. She couldn't explain why, but her heart went out to him. He was obviously in pain, and unlike the Sith, it hurt her deeply to hear anybody in pain. Whether they were human or not, she could not stand it. But Vader. She knew she shouldn't have felt these things for him. He had caused too much pain in his time to get any sympathy from her. He deserved everything that came his way.

"N-no. I won't hurt you," Vader said as the woman took another step back. "I would never hurt you."

Padme felt her chest tighten when the Sith reached up and pulled the dome of his helmet off. He then pulled at something that appeared to be just under his chin and a loud hiss filled the air. Olinda was at his side in the blink of an eye.

"Milord, you can't!" she exclaimed.

Vader ignored her as he slowly pulled at his faceplate. For some reason, Padme was extremely nervous to see what lay beneath the mask. She had been wondering who or what it was ever since their first meeting, and now it seemed the time had come that she would finally find out. The sight that followed the removal of Vader's mask was an unexpected one. Wheezing and panting, a young man fought to catch his breath. Though most of his head was still covered, a few strands of golden hair curled and framed his pale face. Padme only stood and watched while the woman who had been afraid of him a moment earlier dashed forward and rushed to his side with tears in her eyes. Vader immediately buried his face in her chest.

"Ani!" she sobbed. "Ani, this can't be! This can't be! How is this possible?"

Suddenly, Vader's wheezing grew louder and his body began to shake in a violent coughing fit.

"What's wrong with him?" the woman questioned. "Please, help him!"

"Milord, you must put it back on," Olinda said to Vader, indicating his mask. "Please, milord. You can't survive out here for much longer."

Without a word, Vader took his mask in resignation and placed it back over his face. The sound of his mechanical breathing returned just as Olinda put his helmet back atop the crown of his head.

"Anakin, what are you doing in that horrible suit?" the woman asked shakily.

"M-mom…forgive me," Vader's monotone voice replied.

The woman continued to sob as she wrapped her arms around Vader's bulky figure. "Oh, Ani…"

Padme could only stand and watch. Ani. Anakin. So that was who he used to be before he was Vader. He was Anakin.

"I have to leave," Vader stated. He abruptly broke away from the woman; who reluctantly released him in turn as he rose to his feet. "Miss Stiklan, return to my ship at once."

"Come with me, dear," Olinda whispered to Padme before following her instructions.

"Wait!" the woman called out to no avail. Within a matter of seconds, they were gone.

* * *


	17. Part XV: Evil Be Thy Name

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, etc._

* * *

**Part XV: Evil Be Thy Name**

* * *

Her frail body trembled uncontrollably as a shiver ran down her spine. The air was biting and pierced her to her very bones, and had only grown more agonizing since the sun had set and the black nothingness of night had taken its place. There was nothing but the bitter cold; all else ceased to exist. There was no warmth. There was no hope. There was nothing except her pain and suffering, and the pain and suffering of those huddled together in the makeshift bunks all around her. They, too, could find no relief; for there was none to be found. Several women slept in silence. At least, that's what she told herself…they were only sleeping. Some quietly wept in despair, while others merely shuddered and yearned for shelter as freezing gusts of wind relentlessly swept through their crudely constructed hovel. They had been reduced to empty, broken shells of their former selves. She wondered if she would even recognize her own face if she ever again had the opportunity to look into a mirror, or if the reflection would be that of a complete stranger. Enslaved and ruthlessly beaten into submission, the only thing keeping any of them alive was their desperate fight for survival. It was a never-ending struggle. To endure their captors' brutality, to draw another breath, was a daily victory. Yet, even in victory, life in camp B-7 was unbearable.

Lying beside her, their bodies nestled close together for what little warmth they could generate and offer each other, Sola wheezed as her lungs filled with the harsh night air. A silent tear rolled down Padmé's cheek and settled on her chin while she continued to hold and gingerly cradle her ailing sister. Her breathing had grown shallow, uneven, and shallower still. Soon, the rise and fall of her chest lessened, and all that could be heard was a faint rattling deep down in her throat. Her eyes had closed long ago, and her once troubled face had grown expressionless and ashen against the dim glow of the partially shrouded moon. More tears stung and spilled from Padmé's eyes as the realization that she had been denying cut into her like a sharpened vibroblade: Sola wouldn't last the night. She was dying, and there was nothing Padmé could do to save her. Her sister had given her the strength and courage needed to push through the darkest days she had ever known. Strength and courage that she could never have received from anyone else. And now, the light of her older sisters' life dimming more and more by the second, she found herself helpless and unable to return the favor. She could do nothing other than hold her tighter, embrace her in her quivering arms with all the love she possessed, and wait. And wait she would. She would not leave her side…not now, not ever.

Suddenly, the world began to darken around the corner of her eyes, and before long all but she and Sola had faded from existence. The other slaves were gone; nowhere to be seen. The sound of their heart wrenching sobs quickly descended into oblivion, and all grew silent. The merciless winds that had swept through the hovel and numbed her slender limbs for what had felt like an eternity vanished without warning or explanation. That was when she saw it…when she saw _them_. Skulking through the shadows, a group of dark, ominous figures made their approach. She could make out their silhouettes in the gloom, but nothing more. Even though their identities were obscured in the darkness, she could feel their malicious intent. She could feel their cruelty, their overwhelming hatred, rage and unforgiving evil. Sith. They were Sith.

Padmé froze. Horrified, her heart began to pound as the creatures crept closer and closer. Try as she did, she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't obey as she demanded it spring into action and protect her defenseless sister from the impending threat. Still, the menacing beings drew nearer; not even the fall of their steps audible as they loomed over their prey. Opening her mouth to scream, her voice wouldn't comply. She did everything in her power to hold onto Sola as they reached out with dark, frightening fingers, but she was paralyzed with fear. Torn from her grasp, her sisters' arms and legs limply dangled at her sides as the terrifying figures seized her and hauled her lifeless body into the black abyss that was rapidly closing in about them. Padmé wanted nothing more than to leap to her feet and rescue her, but there she remained; like an inert statue, unable to move or speak a word. But she could cry. Tears flowed freely and poured down like rain while she drifted deeper into the surrounding void. She was lost…

"Padmé?"

Jolting upright in her seat, it took Padmé a moment to snap out of her stupor and regain her bearings.

"Huh?" was her unintelligible response to the person standing before her.

Her face etched with concern, Olinda studied the younger woman as she feverishly glanced to and fro; her face pale and distraught. "We had to make an unexpected stop, dear."

"What is, uuh…w-where are we?" Padmé stammered, attempting to shake off the sickness seething in the pit of her stomach, but failing miserably.

"A dreadful place, I'm afraid," Olinda replied with a disgusted frown. "But never you worry, we won't be staying long."

Padmé let a broken sigh escape her lips as she did her best to steady her trembling hands. As in her nightmare, real tears threatened to escape from her burning eyes while the vivid image of her sister coursed through her still whirling head. She could still feel her cold, clammy skin pressed against her as she lay there with her arms firmly wrapped about her. She could feel the all-consuming chill of the night as it nipped at their scarcely clothed bodies. The numbness in her fingers and toes still seemed to penetrate her even as she sat in the comfort of a warm ship; stinging her like hundreds of tiny pin pricks boring into her soft, exposed flesh. It had only been a dream, but it had felt so…real. She feared for Sola's life now more than ever. At that moment, she truly feared that she would never again see her older sister. Not her face. Not her smile. Not the gentle sound of her voice. They would both die alone as slaves to the Sith; cowering in some forsaken corner like starved, tortured animals.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Olinda spoke up, once again pulling her back to reality.

Pushing the disturbing thoughts from her mind, Padmé nodded. "Yes."

Clearing her throat, she rose from her seat on shaky legs and took a quick survey of her surroundings. She was indeed inside a ship. She had been worn out and fatigued beyond the point of utter exhaustion, but the fact that she had so easily let her guard down troubled her to no end. She had actually given in and fallen asleep while all that separated her from a murderous Sith Lord was a single durasteel door. Piloting the transport himself, her so-called 'master' had remained in the cockpit for the duration of their trip while she had gladly stayed out of sight in the hull of the personalized vessel; along with her fellow slave, Olinda Stiklan. Luckily, he had not called on them for anything. Padmé thanked the stars for small favors.

"Where did you say we were?" she asked at last.

"It's called Mustafar," was Olinda's curt response. Just saying the name of the wretched planet aloud seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth. "Lord Vader was requested to stop off and temporarily oversee the on-planet operations before returning to Geonosis."

"Requested?" Padmé said, furrowing a puzzled brow. "By who?"

"Why, by his master, of course," Olinda stated matter-of-factly. "The only being in this galaxy that Lord Vader answers to…"

Padmé was tempted to press the older woman for this _beings'_ name, but she instead fell in tow and followed suit as the other slave turned and started out of the ship. She would have to make her inquiry another time.

"Come along, we mustn't keep Lord Vader waiting," Olinda said over her shoulder while she started down the transports' already lowered boarding ramp.

Padmé could feel the temperate rise considerably as she approached the threshold of the ship. Stepping down the ramp, she walked into what appeared to be the innermost depths of some long forgotten world of smoke, ash and molten lava. She was sweating within seconds; the sweltering heat of the hellish planet stifling her airflow, and racking her lungs with a brief coughing fit. However, the elements were of no concern to her once she spotted the two monstrosities standing outside on the landing platform. His black cape billowing behind him, Vader's statuesque figure stood tall and unmoving before a creature that she had hoped with every fiber of her existence she would never lay eyes on again. The beast that was Darth Maul viciously hissed at the other Sith Lord; his words inaudible from the distance, though his rage and hatred shone like a clear beacon on his gruesome visage. Mustafar! Of course! She had heard the stories and rumors about Maul's infamous haven on countless occasions. She would have recognized the name sooner had she not been foolish enough to fall asleep on the transport, and had been thinking with a clear, level head. Every unfortunate soul imprisoned in camp B-7 had been familiar with the reputation of the foul planet. She had gone from one nightmare to another.

Reluctant to get any closer, Padmé cautiously trailed Olinda as she approached the quarreling Sith. Thankfully, she stopped a relatively safe distant away. At least, as safe as one could be in the presence of two Sith Lord's.

Their heated exchange came to an abrupt end an instant later when Vader called out over his shoulder, and instructed the two women to accompany him as he nonchalantly continued on his way. Barely able to contain his fury, Maul glared daggers at his superiors' back while he casually proceeded towards a massive facility adjoined to the landing platform. Falling into step beside Olinda as she obeyed her orders without question or hesitation, Padmé anxiously averted her gaze; noticing the faint flicker of recognition that crossed the Zabraks' contorted face when he peered in her direction. Much to her dismay, he, too, started for the towering structure.

Once inside, Padmé hastily stepped aside to distance herself from the tattooed Sith as much as possible while he entered. His anger smoldering just below the surface, he intently studied Vader as he carefully scrutinized what appeared to be a vacant control room of some kind; equipped with various computer consoles and numerous surveillance monitors.

"I trust you find everything satisfactory," Maul hissed. "As you can see, Lord Vader, your presence is not required."

"It would seem our master disagrees," Vader's monotone voice boomed in return while he proceeded to carry out his inspection of the facility. "Otherwise, I would not be here…"

Staring at Vader's mechanical suit, Padmé couldn't help but picture the shattered man she had seen only hours earlier on Jonapon. Weeping and pleading to his mother for forgiveness, he had seemed so human. Never before had she witnessed even the smallest shred of humanity in any of his kind. Beneath the mask he had been so vulnerable and surprisingly young; possibly even younger than she was. The possibility that something so evil could have ever felt love had never even occurred to her. Yet, now that he once again inhabited the black armor, he commanded the authority and fear that went hand in hand with the Sith's treacherous empire. There was no more love. There was no remorse, nor was there mercy. The man was gone. There was no more humanity.

Padmé gazed across the room while Maul stalked him; a slight glimmer of ill intent discernible in his malevolent, yellow orbs. What she saw next elicited a shocked gasp. "Look out!"

The words escaped her lips before she even realized she had opened her mouth. Heeding her warning, Vader's lightsaber burst to life as he spun on his heels just in time to parry a lethal thrust from Darth Maul's own ignited weapon. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Maul planted his boot in the other Sith's midsection and shoved him into the nearest wall. Then, poised to strike, he prepared to deliver a fatal blow with his double-edged 'saber and vaulted into the air. However, his attempt fell short when Vader extended a gloved hand and he was sent sailing backwards; forcefully colliding with the wall directly behind him before swiftly leaping back to his feet. Without delay, Maul vehemently rushed forward and reengaged his adversary.

"Come on!" Padmé exclaimed, grabbing Olinda by the wrist and pulling her after her as she quickly slipped back out onto the landing platform. "We have to get to the ship!"

This was it. They had been given a chance to flee and leave their life of slavery behind. A chance to rid themselves of their oppressors once and for all, and start anew. This was their last chance for freedom…

* * *


End file.
